


keep your eyes at the stars.

by bhubblemilk



Series: laws of the universe. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhubblemilk/pseuds/bhubblemilk
Summary: Felix found his soulmate in a fan sign event.





	keep your eyes at the stars.

_Blurb:_

you weren't a fan of stray kids, but your soulmate seemed to be one since there was a detailed picture of the group inked on your forearm and in this world, what your soulmate loves are printed on your skin.

you told  _chan_  about this during a fansign event you managed to get a ticket to and he decided to help you out by asking everyone who attended if they have what the items you love printed on their skin.

"so what do you like, (name)?"

you laughed nervously, "uh... if i am not wrong about this, i love the color pink, clothes, boba drinks, and my cat. She has heterochromia eyes."

 _chan_  smiled for a bit before his facial expression changed to one of realization. he turned around, his eyes immediately finding  _felix_ who was frozen solid in his seat, his eyes focused on you with hidden longing and excitement.

they've all seen each others' soul-mark before, and  _felix_ 's ones contained exactly what you said: a pink sweater, a pink boba drink, and a cat with eyes of green and blue.

* * *

Felix really didn't think he would meet his soulmate during a fan sign event, but seeing that you had gone all the way to buy their group's album until you scored a ticket and taking time out of your day to come all the way to the venue's location just to find him (even though you didn't know that your soulmate is him), he physically could not let you slip away.

And he was glad that he didn't.

Felix learned a lot about you within the few months since you found him. He started with the marks on his arm, the symbols he had memorized ever since he was young, fantasizing about meeting his soulmate, the one person the universe had chosen was the best for him. 

He had etched them so far into his brain that he could draw those symbols with his eyes closed.

A pink sweater, a pink boba drink, and a cat with eyes of green and blue.

Aside from the images, he also remembered the reason behind why they were your favorite things.

The color pink because you thought it was a cute color that reminds you of the softness of the pink teddy bear you had when you were young; Boba drink because you and your mother always end up getting one after the weekly grocery run; Your cat because she has beautiful green and blue eyes, and that she had been rescued by you one day on your way home and you admired that she fought for her life and survived.

He remembered listening to you ramble about them as you two walked down the empty street, heading to no particular place and simply letting the wind guide your direction. You two had gone towards wherever it blew. It had taken you two to a park and, childishly, you two played on the swings that were just a little too small for your figures.

Despite his never-ending schedule as a rising idol and the growing distance between you both, you two have gotten close to each other.

You would still visit him and the rest of the group during practices, bringing along bags of food and drinks and giving them an excuse to take a well-deserved break. Or sometimes, you would head over to their dorm and simply hang out with the company of video games, unfinished music, and greasy snacks that they would have to shake off in the gym eventually.

You had helped Felix relax on multiple occasions, whether it was when he was feeling vulnerable after a song recording session or a dance practice, or when he suddenly got nervous before a showcase or a concert. Or when he got so harshly criticized that he doesn't think anyone can ever love him anymore.

He always thought you would get tired of him after a few times of these little breakdowns he has, that you would get annoyed from having to repeatedly tell him everything is going to be fine and that people love him. 

He thought perhaps you would find him hard to love until you don't anymore.

But time and time again, you sat next to him and provided him with comfortable silence. you held his hands and cupped his face, telling him that he will always be loved and that it is okay for people to fall short sometimes as it is always easier to be a worse version of yourself than trying to burst your comfort zone and go far beyond.

You told him that he should give himself more credit for have the courage to even take the first step to achieve his dreams. So what if he doesn't get to the finish line? He began it, he got over the starting line, and that is always incredible.

He could never know how things will turn out, but he could dream. So all he has to do is try his best and always, no matter what, keep his eyes at the stars and hope for the best.

Perhaps something good will come out of it.

Every time, without a doubt, Felix would melt. His very being tingling at your words, flustered but relieved, teary-eyed but letting out airy laughs from time to time as you pointed out every good little thing about him that he was never really able to find.

You find the time to get in touch with him, to care about him and to be a good soulmate. With patience and tolerance, with open arms and an open mind, with gentleness and love.

You were like the other half—you  _are_  the other half—of him, the better half of him, Felix would always say, which you had always disagreed on.

And you two would break into a playful argument about how one could possibly be worse than the other, pointing out your own flaws again and again until the conversation turned into talking about what you two had loved about each other.

Felix was never able to get to the end of his list on each everything he loved about you, but he supposed he has a lifetime to list them out to you, and hopefully one day, as you two sat next to each other in the dimly lit room, you would realize that Felix is utterly and ridiculously in love with you.

"Keep your eyes at the stars, Felix."

Your words echoed in his head as the concert came to an end. The members lingered on the stage, looking around the arena full of people that had inspired them.

Their stars, as Felix would say.

Confetti was flying around and some of them had picked it up and started to play around with him, Felix being one of them, of course.

He smiled, moving around the stage with the long red confetti in his hand, waving it around gracefully. It was until suddenly, he had miraculously spotted you in the crowd, and he stopped to let his gaze linger on you.

And you knew he was looking at you, so you beamed up at him with proudness displayed on your face, gesturing towards the big crowd that indicated his success, his power.

Your voice sounded in his mind again then, and it was as if Felix once again experienced every feeling you had ever made his heart beat with.

Every laugh, every cry, every sigh. Of content, of pain, of exhaustion and endurance. And suddenly he couldn't imagine ever feeling anything without you.

Your smile had somewhat dimmed when you met eyes with Felix again. The soft music from the background magnified and the cheers faded away from your ears as your heart raced in realization.

He was smiling softly at you, like he always does from across the room or when he was just right beside you, but something about the quirk of his lips and the intensity of his eyes that made this heart-to-heart encounter different than the thousand ones you two have shared.   
  
Felix saw that your features had gradually softened into a knowing expression, and his heart faintly clenched in excitement, and a little bit of shyness, at the way your head tilted and you smiled faintly with pursed lips.

You found out. You found out he was wholeheartedly in love with you, his precious star.

And when you headed backstage, and you stood before him with a bashful smile that had urged Felix to kiss you then and there, you asked him, "Why were you looking at me near the end of the concert?"

Felix could only laugh as he took your hand, pulling you a step closer to his eyes so you could see the dreamy fog that shone within, "My soulmate once told me to keep my eyes at the stars, so I did."

And he had hoped for the best, for his idol career, for you and him.

You pinched his cheek and pulled him in, pressing your sweet lips to his and sending off beams of sparks that shone as bright as those on stage.

Felix smiled, because just like you had said, everything turned out great. 


End file.
